


" Sercem"   euphoria814

by okularnicaM



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cover Art, M/M, baner
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 22:36:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7125682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okularnicaM/pseuds/okularnicaM





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [euphoria814](https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoria814/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Sercem](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3673023) by [euphoria814](https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoria814/pseuds/euphoria814). 



[](https://imageshack.com/i/pmylENKzg)


	2. Chapter 2

[](https://imageshack.com/i/pnaGYAGGj)


	3. Chapter 3

[](https://imageshack.com/i/pnfMMUW4j)


End file.
